It's a laugh : the series
this series focuses on what would happen if famous disney channel characters lived under one roof episode one At The Tipton hotel shortly after the series of suite life on deck ends , Cody , Zack , woody, Bailey , Maya and London sit at a table. London tells the others that she is takeing evreyone to tipton collage wich is built in Hollywood and mr moseby is dean due to her fathers settlement. She also tells the others that their dorm is going to be for boys and girls at once After a talk with Cody Baily decides to head to Her hometown , get a settlement from her parents Before they leave zack says that he wants Maya and Baily to kiss eachother. They did a reagular simple one then started to make out.Everyone seem shocked while Zack is happy. While passing through her old town of Kettlecorn , Kanas , bailey sees her old barn and heads inside. There she bumps into her arogant ex boyfriend moose . After she talks to Cody She invites him to her house for a couple of days where Bailey relays to Cody how she needs a boss figure around for the dorm house after fighting with her ex boyfriend , moose . Meanwhile in Hollywood at the dorm house the rest are reintroduced to Justin and And Alex and max russo (the children on wisards of waverly place) along with Justins vampire girlfriend juilet and Alexs boyfriend mason the werewolf , and others from Disney channel shows including Miley and Jackson Stewart , Lilly and Oliver . Bailey experiences problems with her siblings , and Cody agrees to help; this results in him becoming the very person Bailey needs around. The inevitable happens, and Cody sticks around – after a complication involving the return of her delinquent of an ex boyfriend , Moose. After a romantic montage, followed by the dismissal of moose , Cody and Bailey get married. With thier friends at the wedding before haveing them move into the dorm. But baileys parents send baileys 4 year old brother hurch to stay with them episode two Zack loses to Maya in a race for the bathroom and finds their other bathroom is occupied by woody who is a transfer student from Africa. Angered, Zavk begins frequenting the toilet in londons room , later he meets hannah Montana (who was introduced as Miley in the previous episode) and tripp cambell (from Im in the band who Is on a vacation from iron weasel) Zack hangs with the two celebritys around the city And at dinner to show them some of his comedy bits, including a crude impersonation of John Wayne, which Hannah and tripp find painfully unfunny unfourtently a poparazi catchs them together and mistake Hannah and tripp dateing . Zack spends the rest of the night working on an improv comedy group with Justin russo and Jackson Stewart , but his lack of conscious comedic knowledge completely gives way to his John Wayne impersonation when they try to do a live show, which the audience finds hilarious. Suspicious as to why Hannah Montana and Tripp camble are dateing , the poparazi investigate the house and learn that Hannah is really Miley . They catch the poparzie member in the act , during the confrontation it's revealed the Soviet Union turned dozens of American citizens into sleeper agents who would fall into a trance and do the bidding of the KGB when one utters the phrase, "Gosh, that Italian family at the next table sure is quiet," a phrase no one would normally use it is imediatly revealed that the poparazi member is the sleeper agent when tripp inadvertently uses the trigger phrase. During the ensuing fight, Miley plants a homing beacon on members leg (incase the secret Is out). The agent escapes to Russia and the two follow him. They are quickly captured under orders of Prime Minister Vladmir Putin, who explains that word of the sleeper agent plan would be an embarrassment to their government. He offers to help them stop The agent from fulfilling his pre-programmed mission. When they find The agent , they see him launch a nuclear missile aimed at the United States before he suddenly returns dies of the radiation acoreding to tripp Aykroyd realizes that he can hack into the missile's guidance system after hearing the words "guy dance" (guidance). This allows him to aim the missile's warhead high above the Earth's atmosphere and harmlessly explode. They fulfill their mission and save the country. Afterwords Miley and tripp discuss this and think they have a possibal relationship on thier hands episode three after the honeymoon baileys 4 year old brother hutch When Cody fills in as Santa Claus at his campus holiday party, he has one too many egg nogs and lets the truth slip about Moose to hutch. whom he hutch sees as a positive role model With Hurch ’s admiration for his "father figure" destroyed, Cody tries to reconnect them in an attempt to save Hutch’s Christmas spirit. He searches all over town for moose before finding him in a strip club. He asks Moose to be with his son, which would be the best gift of all, but is rebuffed. Therefore, on Christmas, Cody dresses up as Santa as a last ditched attempt but it fails. Then out of nowhere, Moose also dressed as Santa, pops up. He apologizes to Hutch for lying to him. However, instead of owning up to admitting who he is, he instead tells Hutch that he is Santa, which is enough to appease Hurch episode four ﻿ When the worst kids in the collage go to far dean moseby threatens to expels the group, Zack comes to the rescue by taking a group of delinquent teens under his wing. In an effort to teach them life skills, he proposes they go into business making and selling cookies. The kids however, misinterpret his baking terms for drugs and start dealing. Business is good until another gang takes over the area, stealing the drugs and money from the Crazy Eights. Zack rushes in to steal back the goods still believing them to be cookies. When he finds out they are drugs, he destroys them by flushing them down the toilet but faces a demand to return them or lose Maya who was captured. Zack rallies the Crazy Eights but becomes endangered himself. Inspired by Zack attempt to help them, the Crazy Eights give up their own drug stashes but it does not appear to be enough until Zacks brother Cody arrives with a large stash of heroin to trade for Zack . Zack sends the Eights on to try to make more of their lives, but more importantly, to get away from him. episode five ﻿ Max russo begins to insult London about her advancing age, including her minor strands of gray hair. This makes her extremely self-conscious, and soon London becomes aware of her lust for a younger man. After introducing her new boyfriend, Zeke, to the family, Harper goes on to make out with him on the family couch, with London watching over nearby. Jealous of her friends 's new-found love, she begins hitting on Zeke. Later that day, London sends Harper to pick up her father, leaving Zeke all alone. The two then begin making out on the couch, but harper returns to the house only a few moments later and discovers them. Angry at her sorority sister for ruining her chance at having a normal boyfriend, Harper threatens London to lay off of him, pulling out one of her own teeth in frustration. London quickly agrees, but is still angry with max for continually insulting her. She confronts him about this, and he admits that he was actually embarrassed about his own advancing age, as well as his lack of fitness, and was only insulting London in order to distract him from the fact that he could be a much better-looking man. He apologizes for his behavior, and London forgives him , and notes that max is pretty young and starts hitting on him episode six ﻿ Cody and Bailey go on an overdue honeymoon to New York City. However, Cody suggests bringing his friends from the fraternity much to Bailey's chagrin. (but Justin wants this to be a double date for her vampire girlfriend juliet) bailey agreed to help Juliet reunite with a friend from her past; Talor lautner whom she met when he began acting in 2002 . Despite his attempts to share a romantic moment with Bailey , Cody is forced to rush all over, helping his friends out of tight spots: saving Tripp from a homosexual bar (which he entered due to thinking the bar was a bear bar as in to save the pandas but it was spelt toMean the gay term for a chubby man ), get Zack out of trouble with Harlem because he presumably calls their residents the N-word (which caused the scene to cut away to a promo for highschool musical when he was about to say it), and rescuing Jackson from his job for Taylor laughtner involving being caged, poorly dressed as R2-D2, and poked with a stick by children who paid (Jackson later thanks Cleveland for stabbing Laughtner). Because of his neglectfulness, Bailey becomes resentful. When Cody takes Bailey and Justin to meet up with juilet , the latter is rebuked for his own comical acidints Back at their hotel, Cody goes to apologize to Bailey , just as she spitefully tries flirting with Talor laughter . She refuses to reconcile with him. Then, Justin arrives, explaining that it was truly his fault that all this has happened. Therefore, they decide to help Justin win back Juliet by giving him a makeover and proper gentlemen lessons. When they sneak onto the set of Saturday Night Live (Tylor lautner was hosteimg with juliet was backstage), Justin could not find the proper words to say to her. Cody quickly has Bailey type on the teleprompter the proper sentences for Justin , all the while, making a double-sided apology. Both couples then reconcile. As the gang prepares to return to Hollywood Justin comes running with Juilet haveing made Taylor lautner angry. They then race off with Juliet, as talor having became a massive wolf, chases after them episode seven ﻿ When Miley is diagnosed with low and high acting blood floo, the sorority sisters puts her on a new all dairy diet, which causes an backlash wich results in her talking like a heavy metal singer at will. When she uses it to joke around and scare up the collage it begins to affect her work, he goes to see Dr. Fist who gives him a written note card explaining that he has a medical condition which he soon takes advantage of. Miley quickly realizes her "demon voice" score him a few points in the tipton karaoke contest. Tripp is appalled that Miley should resort to such disgusting behavior but they are interrupted by a call that brings news of jake's death. Mileys 's old enemy Rico arrives with the body and explains that he was unexpectedly killed after he collapsed due to no cause (he was perfectly helthy, no disase or posin , no signs of a heart attack or stroke, abd no injury). Rico then tells Miley that he will take Jake's body to the funeral home. Worried for Miley Her friends try to find out how she will handle it and find she has already put her ex behind her ever since they had broke up. Still concerned the family is shocked when it is Miley herself that falls to pieces at the funeral. Tripp is puzzled and angry after everything Miley told her about Jake that he could continue to have such feelings for her. At the Sorority the girls try to cheer her up but it fails and to top it off, Tripp decides to sing with his band Iron weasel. Miley heads to the cemetery where she ponders why she is so upset and has a flash of inspiration when she drops a cookie. she rushes back to the Tipton collage where she lets tripp know she was suffering from survivor's guilt after having lasted through so many of Comical acidints and incidints while Jake is killed on the first try. Tripp is skeptical at first but Miley wins him over and offers to sing their song in the karaoke contest. She tries to sing it without useing her monster voice but the audience soon convinces her to cut loose and they win. That night Miley sees jakes spirit who apologies for there last meeting and conferts promiseing he'll be there ''when she needs him most '' episode eight After Mr moseby , Marcus , raven and Cory baxter forces an early wake up to celebrate the beginning of Black History Month on the campus, Stanly (who moved near the collage and spends lots of time there) anticipates getting to portray President Obama on the school Unity Parade float but finds it has been given to another student. When he looks to accept a position as the first black President, he is shocked to learn there have been no others and of black people's history as slaves. Stanly targets Moose and his Confederate flag as the symbol of his hate. When Moose questions why there was a need for a 'black' anything, it prompts a fight between him and Marcus Moose files charges of a hate crime against Marcus because of the names called during the fight. In court, Judge Dave sentences the two of them to work together on a Unity Parade float. While they grit their teeth to work together, Stanly plans to do something about Moose's confederate flag. He takes off from school and sneaks into moose's fraternity house but shock's His obese little brother ox into falling on him, being saved only by managing to prop up hid grabber tool to give himself some room. Stuck together, they ending up bonding until Ox's blood sugar starts to dip and she becomes weaker, losing what little control she had to arch her back and keep from crushing stanley. At the parade, while Moose and Marcus start fighting again (supriseimg Cody since is useully the one fighting moose) Mr mosebey informs Raven that Stanley never showed up for school his erans (becuse stanly is ravens responseability) raven hijacks the parade float and rushes home to try to locate Stanly . Talking of food to distract Ox, he starts to sweat and they get the idea that if he can sweat enough, Stanley may be able to wiggle free. Stanley succeeds and manages to get Ox some sugar in time to save him. Marcus and moose are happy enough that everyone is safe and agree to a truce, although Marcus asks Moose to remove his flag. Moose has no idea of its connection to the Confederacy and only displays it as the flag from The Dukes of Hazzard with it autographed by Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane. When marcus asks Moose if he knows what KKK means, Moose states that it means Kenny K. Kornbread (his uncle) Then marcus states that they should have a White History Month. episode nine At the reading of Jakes's will to her dismay, Miley finds out that Jackson will inherit all of jakes belongings (to spite miley) and that Jackson is forbidden to disclose the amount or give any of the estate to Miley. She stews while Jackson treats evreyone to gifts. When Alex russo and mason graback , announce they're moving to Hollywood and plan to marry, Jackson offers to pay for the wedding. Alex hesitantly offers Justin the position of Best Man at Mason's insistence, but when he finds he has more of a kindred spirit in moose , Bailey's ex-boyfriend . Mason dumps Justin as his best man in favor of Moose. However, they both have so much in common that neither one shows up for the wedding. Alex decides to give up on Mason and head back home. Justin rushes in to confront Mason (in wolf form) at his apartment and finds the two of them sleeping off a night of drinking. After trying to fight, justin hits mason with the realization that he is a coward, afraid of marrying Alex . Mason takes this to heart (and turns to human form) agian and they rush back to the house to stop Alex from leaving. They find the wedding guests have remained at the house long after the ceremony was supposed to take place, taking advantage of the food and drinks. Just as Alex is heading for the door, Mason confesses his feeling for Alex and they agree to finish the ceremony. Mason offers Justin the position of Best Man again but he turns it down in favor of giving away his sister episode ten When mr moseby beats Tripp and his friends in a basketball game, he reminisces about his childhood playing days including beating a kid named Barry Obama whom Bailey informs him is now President Barack Obama. Moseby takes the news hard, wondering what he has done with his life. When he runs into iron weasel dropping thier adopted daughter lisa off at Teddy ducans new vacation home school, he invites him to drop her off for a play date which iron weasel agrees to do that afternoon, as he has other business to attend to. When brings lisa over, Teddy is thrilled to see her. When mr moseby forgets that tripp will pick Lisa up,Lisa shows that the rest of iron weasel where he works; As servers in a rock-themed restaurant. Tripp also finds out they have been living on thier van car and invites them to move into the garage in a gesture intended to show up Barrack Obama. Tripp decides to sell his rock recording equitment and becomes a head boy installer for moseby . Teddy is thrilled with lisas attention until she slowly becomes pushy. Tripp's emulation ofmr moseby reaches the point of shaveing his head and even dressing like him after loans him a shirt. bailey makes Mr moseby see that he has taken Tripp out of his element , so he calls in the rest of iron weasel and moseby buys back all of iron weasels recording equipment and they write a new song. At first they have no luck in promoting their new song, but when a little girl named Brandi falls down a well iron weasel rush off to perform a benefit concert and their song is well received. When they reach success,iron weasel fires mr moseby. On a date with lisa , Walt and another friend of Lisa Teddy has had enough of lisas attitude and leaves the girls behind at a restaurant with every other guy in the place. Moseby tearfully tells evreyone about being fired by tripp (makeing things akward) , but just then President Obama's helicopter lands on the front lawn and Obama challenges Moseby to a game of basketball which he wins and then departs. Raven tries to jump on board but is kicked off by the secret service.